1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible reinforced tire valve, in particular to a tire valve able to prevent from tire leak by enhancing the durability of the tire valve against centrifugal force, whereby the tire will not leak even if the vehicle moves at high speed.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
Safe driving is subject to stable tire pressure; therefore, the tire pressure monitor (or device) has become an important accessory for a car. In general, the tire pressure monitor is usually installed on the tire valve of a wheel. In order to achieve weight reduction, the material of tire valve is usually made of aluminum instead of copper. However, in temperature and cold zones, it is inclined to snow in winter; therefore, people will spread salt over roads in order to remove snow from the roads. The tire valve made of aluminum may be eroded by salt, which may result in the aging of the tire valve and tire leak.
The rubber tire valve shown in FIG. 1 is designed to solve the above problem. There is a copper tube 11 inside the tire valve, and the copper tube 11 is covered by a rubber sleeve 12. The rubber sleeve 12 is disposed with the blocking edge 13 for engaging with a wheel rim in order to make sure the inner side of the tire valve fit over the inner surface of the wheel rim. The copper tube 11 is further disposed with the external thread portion 111 for engaging with a corresponding internal thread portion 141 inside the valve cover 14. In addition to the above configuration, the pressure from the tire will further fix the valve cover 14 to prevent from tire leak. Similar devices are disclosed by TW I3344539, TW I388752, etc.
If the vehicle moves at high speed, the aforementioned conventional tire valve will be pressed toward the inside of the wheel by centrifugal force, and the force that the blocking edge 13 engages with the wheel rim and the force from the tire pressure will also be cancelled by centrifugal force, so that the inner surface of the tire valve cannot tightly fit over the inner surface of the wheel rim, which will result in tire leak. Thus, rubber valves are not suitable for vehicles moving at high speed, especially for those moving at the no-speed-limit German freeway.